


slip a little finger

by closingwindow



Series: So That Happened [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closingwindow/pseuds/closingwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason loved sucking cock. And to the shock of absolutely no one, he specifically loved sucking Logan's cock. But tonight he had a plan. Tonight, he was gonna take it a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slip a little finger

**Author's Note:**

> [song for this part!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4d8ZY24QJUM)

After their last sexcapade ended poorly, what with Logan getting butthurt over what he thought was Jason making a teeth joke and no one's dick getting sucked, Jason was super stoked to find himself kneeling naked in front of an equally-naked Logan.

Jason loved sucking cock. And to the shock of absolutely no one, he specifically loved sucking Logan's cock. But tonight he had a plan. Tonight, he was gonna take it a step further.

He was gonna slip a finger up Logan's butt. He just didn't know how much spit his fingers needed, so he was taking his time getting them wet.

Logan looked down, wondering why Jason had been face level with his dick for a good minute without even attempting to touch him. "Dude...what are you doing?"

Jason stopped sucking on his fingers to say, "Uh, I'm gonna stick some fingers in your bootyhole while blowing you?"

Logan actually recoiled while yelling, "DID YOU SAY MY BOOTYHOLE?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. It'll be intense and better and shit. Bro, come on, nobody has to know!" Jason was saying pretty much anything cause he really wanted to try this out.

But Logan just looked down at him and sharply said, "Nah, not my bootyhole, nah."

"Gosh, Cooch, you're no fun. But your dick is bomb, so come to Daddy so I can finish what I haven't even started yet."


End file.
